combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:H Fern
If is a personal issue you wish to discuss, please contact me . ---- Battle of the Best Achievement Event Hey, could you please fix the Battle of the Best Achievement Event page? Drkdragonz66 and WingZeroKai told me to ask you. Firebolt915 02:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ! Oh. You're talking to me again? ¬¬ }} 00:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh really now? Then I'm wondering, what's wrong with the front page this time? LMAO i just noticed that i was edit pistols >_<. Thought i was editing SMG pages...-- 01:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Minor Editing I havn't really done much in terms, of actually checking the wiki. Save for minor updating to my profile lately or replies. Mostly been caught up in all the updates, between various Nexon games. That and trying out various other extras, that I bought on Steam. Also thinking of what really to write, since Nexon is the same old about various problems. Sure they now try showing a more public image, but what do you want us to think? >>; Yay for new prizes, so make us dump more money into CA? The event was great, despite many grumbling etc. What can I really expect? Also been the SC forums, since of course so few members. SexyChoco's Just it's not much, but this is obviously just a clan-based site. Not too many people, so feel free to look at least. xD I don't see much really, in terms of "coding" really on the page. Guess it's being I'm not logged in? The source seems kinda small, compared to other sites I can look at. Just find it humoring with the Copyright though. xD BlueChoco 06:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mr.Wiki! If there's anything really out of sorts, or just wanting to generally bug people. You're welcome to join, and at least have fun chatting. Perhaps when everyone bothers to join (I'm trying to enforce joining..) it'll be a bit more productive. >> Since of course you're Mr.Wiki to us. xD BlueChoco 06:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a coder so you'd obviously win. Also you used a "noreply" address, so obviously it wouldn't possibly send. I activated manually your "Fern" account, and deleted the other one. Being admin is kinda nice on your own forums. Just hopefully I'll be on the Wiki more, given I don't freeze with this -30ish Celcius outside. The room is poorly insulated. x.x I'm just wanting to help out, but also at the same time. Also contemplating what to write, for the monthly article as a lot goes on. I've got a while still to go obviously, so yay for semi-procrastinating! >.< BlueChoco 06:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Wrong email address: Silly Fern, check email addy before confirming issues. Also to the noreply address: All I really need to say, about that is clever Fern is clever. xD I know I'm being random, but to say the least I've been trying to catch up on plenty. Mostly trying to plan out things, as I know how busy it gets here. Who knows when I go on another, random editing spree again. Busy life keeps me going, at least I don't feel bored when I keep doing tasks. Need to also check up on game badges, and also check various Maple things. The things I do just to help friends out, and yea I plan on being useful here. >> If anything you can always post here, pm on the forums or even send an email. Since you're an admin, I'm sure you already know my e-address. Being you know your way around the Wiki well enough, I've had to kinda check things as I went. Yay for exposing my horrible Wiki secret! lol xD BlueChoco 06:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) 1) I'm going to add pictures of the achievemt rewards so Dont Delete them. 2)Can you fix Catagory:Sniper Rifles? The boxes are messed up at the bottom. 3)Am i gonna be banned? 00:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) And the music is the last few seconds of Desert Fox. (i'm like 75% sure of that). hey, thank you for clarifying the block reason on the hacker.--WingZeroKai 05:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey ''' '''if you can make the bot you said please do it my team is on stand by to begin translate everthing just waitng for yout answer Hey, at the time, he was editing that single page like crazy and i wanted to add info.-- 23:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) CA records Do you know the most Popular map and Nx SG and SMG I wanted to add them to the records but im not sure can you make a poll on it or somethingLolhard 01:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah faill the most popular sg is M4 super 90 i forgot still i dont know what is the most popular map i will just make a blog about itLolhard 02:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Bothering Fern (Because I Can!) xD Just wanting to pester you for almost nothing. Mostly after keeping myself busy, along with just more than I needed. Decided to FINALLY stop being lazy, and pick a color for myself. >>; I know that certain others, can also do this but enjoy bugging you. Since at least you're able to do a lot, without messing up certain things. xD Mostly after a lot of pondering, decided on SteelBlue for a color. Guess you can say, blue is pretty much how I am. :x lol. Didn't really want something too bright, but not wanting to be dark and hard to read either. Mostly decided after pondering all colors, that was pretty much my final choice. BlueChoco 14:05, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm im thinking what color should I should request hmmmmmmm pondering......... fk I will get back to you on this (Point less post lamo I feel like im follow the title ^^)Lolhard 01:15, January 29, 2011 (UTC) My Sig Can you fix my signature? i wanna use as my rank, since i'm a admin now. plz help? -DrkDragonz What do you mean by nope? Sigh... if i find another icon OTHER than a crown can i use it? and why you gotta hate me? :P LOL! Well ty for the sig fix and do you still wanna try the XM8? Lol hy dont you just take the weapon template out? so that people cant use it...? i'm sorry, i'll bookmark the page right away :D And good luck with the weapon template ?? i didnt upload any pictures... did i? Monthly Writing Just put down the blog, and of course feel free to revert the color. Drk changed it without noticing, that the blue coloring is very minor in changes. Also possibly if anything, change it to LightSeaGreen instead? I hate to change it really, but still it'd be easier to note the difference. Since it was changed, I've got back to the default color again. Just hope it looks better. x.x Also hope everyone likes the blog, I didn't want an extremely long one but still. Just wanting to see really, everyone's thoughts as next month might not be similar. I'm taking opinions into account also, but not going to do a drastic change. BlueChoco 01:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *pokes Fern* What about doing something, for my monthly article? Also I was on CA today, I've been busy with other things. Considering that I'm just dealing with financial issues, because of not everything working out. So I'm always busy helping others, and just so you know I did DF today thanks. :o I'm trying lately to get the 4000 kills on Normal, because how nice of Nexon to start us all off at the lowest. Really starts to burn me though, when you need to get literally 4000 in "NORMAL" difficulty. People start demanding it changed, then you wonder why it's so darn annoying. So I've had to play in Golf mostly, to get anything really done.. with all the noobs it's no surprise I get more kills. x.x BlueChoco 10:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Tango (Veteran) why is this page blank? About the Retired Perms Regarding the retired perms, do we keep the permanent prices on their pages or do we remove them? Mclinsky has been telling me we keep the permanent prices for history, but I've been thinking we need to keep the prices updated. What do you suggest?Dynames002 04:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Good Idea with the new parameter in the template thing. I was thinking maybe just have the permanent duration price on there, just crossed out so that it shows the price, but indicates that that option is not available. What do you think? Any more ideas?Dynames002 04:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) About both of the prices, we should probably have a parameter box labeled "Retirement" and beside it list the original and the sale prices. Probably something that looks similar to: :Any more ideas on how to tackle this issue? Hi Fern! :o Just wanting to say hi, and also adding more to the forums. Split players and clans apart, so if needed things can be posted as such. Might consider adding a section, dedicated to Wiki members only also. If anyone's joining that is. Also if needing a small sub-section for anything, and have about 4+ people needing a place to talk lemme know. BlueChoco 15:18, February 8, 2011 (UTC) New Template I'm working on a catagory specific template idea, starting with assault rifles. Can you check my sandbox and fix the navbox? it's messed up. 21:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea you dont remember? We had to remove the template cause of issues with the page, i thought it was Template:Item but you proved me wrong, sent UpBot to remove most of the template:primary on the pages. :And my plan is to just put assault rifles on Assault Rifle pages and so on for the other weapons, just mentioning the other types of weapons at the bottom, like they key for the Template:Primary. (look at my fail coding skils :D) } |state = uncollapsed |state1 = plain |list1 = Assault Rifles go HERE |abbr1 = Other Weapon Types |list1 = Sub Machine Gun Machine Guns Sniper Rifles Shotguns Heavy Weaponry }} New Editing BG Hey, I forgot to tell you this earlier, but the new Background that shows when you type/edit on a page is really swell. It makes it a lot easier to read what you are writing. : ) Templaye:Mercenary Can you add a section to the template? to show if he/she has a custom gun, like for viper and mei. 02:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) the mp5 glitch i saw that a not that long ago there was a glitch in the shop where the mp5 gp variant was 99gp for 30 days and was wondering how did that happend what happend to those that exploited it? hungry123455 aka. privatepain1 HUNTER! READ THIS NAO!! NAO!!! AND REPLY TO ME IMMEDIATELY. }} 01:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) What does this have to do with me? ._. --TopsyKretts3 01:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) !! x2 !!! THIS IS HEARTBREAKINGLY IMPORTANT. !!! But I dunno; XM8 for cookies? Isn't that a bit much? Frustration! I've been logged out somehow, and my password was either changed or something. I tried for a new password, but it decided to fail. I checked my spam and inbox, nothing there. Somehow I'm losing it really, being now I can't login or anything. 11:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) (BlueChoco) Blah..logged in now, but some reason it decided to log me out. x.x BlueChoco 11:31, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Since SeaCrane isn't coming back any time soon...his personal life is still complicated, apparently. So, I guess you can act as a deputy liason (besides, you're great friends with CC_FANG anyway) until I can find a replacement for him, or if he comes back semi-permanently. And we really need to work on a front-page announcement option eventually. Some people can't read the mini-notices on the right side.. about Blue's problem... It hapens to me all the time, somehow get randomly logged out but my pass stays the same >_< 19:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Damage::32 NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE! Part two. RE: Nexon affiliation Hi Fern. Sarah passed along your message to me since I'm the Gaming Category Manager for Wikia. Congrats on the affiliation with Nexon! That's a great accomplishment. As for any physical items they are willing to provide for a giveaway, I would recommend asking Nexon if they would ship the prizes directly to the winners. This would be the best way to handle it for a couple reasons: (1) the giveaway would be hosted by the Combat Arms Wiki community, not officially by Wikia and (2) if you wanted the giveaway to be open for international wiki users (not just US), then you'll definitely want to keep the giveaway just between the wiki and Nexon, since any giveaway that Wikia is directly involved in is limited to US only for legal reasons. If you find out that Nexon doesn't want to ship directly to the winners, message me and we'll look at other options. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) So what does Central Wikia have to say about this "affiliation?" Cause I did mention to Kalika that you probably wanted to ask her some questions and didn't want us to get into any legal trouble. Shouldnt we have like a staff meeting or something like that? Zero isnt responding to my questions... 19:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) You messed up the main page btw, thought you should know (not blaming you this time) Well the layout is messed up, seeing a bit of random coding poping up. Template Issues? I've noticed a lot of things odd, like the hack template not appearing right. Either the dimensions are changed, or I'm just having issues with my browser. I notice on pages like Custom Weapon Mods and others, the template isn't 100% perfect. Since it has 2 parts to the template the part which, describes the hack etc is pressed into the main image. Wondering if it's just me, being I notice a lot of conflicts. Since it's template related, I won't even consider fixing it. BlueChoco 20:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Just finally got around to it, being in-game so long and doing a lot. x.x; Feel free to remove em after. :P Add Add me, so I can thank you for gifting me that M24 Woodland. : o IM Isn't there anyway to add like, a chatbox/room/IM-thing onto a "cafe-style" wiki page? I thought there was, but I haven't gotten it to work anywhere else. And I'm not looking for mIRC. And on a side-note; haven't I already given you an award for owning the laggiest page on the Wiki? }} 01:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Check my Sandboxes to see if you like the new gun specific templates :D-- 02:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Nuuuu Ahhhhhh... You saw me in Combat Arms... Thanks for not entering the game though, I dislike playing with people I know... Except 4D... >> My templates are DONE! The different templates are on my sandboxes :P Tell me what you think, if it looks good or not. 01:08, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Why is the Wiki restricted from just moving all the items in one category into another...It'd make things so much easier.. }} 21:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Kill Creek I pwn you at Kill Creek. I totally will. >> Only 'cos they talk so much... But yeah, I'd beat you. TopsyKretts3 07:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Is there a error with ""? It isnt working >_< 02:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Nom.. I did not...plan this. Will this be a bad thing..? }} 17:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't recall accepting anything. Actually, I was going to ask them to remove me altogether, since the facts weren't straight and it just didn't feel right being inducted. But you're not helping. And you telling me to do so kinda steals the whole purpose of doing it for myself. -.- By the way, here's some new confirmation from Kalika: 1. What does working with you entail? Do we lose any rights since you're working with a third-party group? Will we end up like the Vindictus Wiki? Not much. I just want to open the door for you to be able to ask any questions you might have, and also, I’d like to provide you with any news and information that might come my way. You won’t lose any rights to your wiki, afterall, it’s a community effort and not Nexon sponsored. What it really comes down to is I want to thank you for all your hard work by offering some cool swag and the occasional bit of news to add. We’re not looking to take over the Wiki, we just really enjoy reading it and appreciate all the work you’ve put into it. At some point I’d like to have a listing on our main site that links to several fansites (including your wiki). ''2. What about any Nexon or speculation-related pages on the site? (ex. Nexon, GM, and even Kalika) ''Nope, like I said, the Wiki is yours. '' blah blah ''"Sometimes company’s just want to take sites over and they have sneaky ways of doing it. We’re more into showing our appreciation for such sites… which are afterall, FAN sites." Liason I'll trade you my XM8 for a brown cow. Seriously, my raddish aren't growing fast enough. As well, in a way Zero instated me as a liason between the wiki, and the forum community. Not the forums itself, but the community behind it. Temporary But anyways, join the letter-adding fun. The achievement thing SHOULD work now. Well SeaCrane and Topsy are both IMing me, so you can join in the fun later. D: And that's awesome; now we just need to ensure that it's safe and fix up some of our personal templates. >-> I don't want to break anything.. XD Get back to work, PL0X. --> ...I dunno. Never mind; do as you please. (Oh, did you see the state of the Wiki at ALL yesterday?) Ahem Sandbox. I can't use any user pages/user sub-pages, so I have to create temporary junk ones till I'm finished with them. And I thought you were busy; why are you still lurking. o-o }} 20:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Read/Spread http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SeaCrane_1/IMPORTANT._READ. So do you guys publish glitches? If you don't, its fine I know a lot about the other stuff. ... My only edit since yesterday was the removal of redundant information from the Spy Hunt article. Color pretend that there is a well-written formal greeting here I'm not trying to be... pushy or anything but... how does this name color thing work? and is there by any chance that you could change my name color? :D Mclinsky 02:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC)